Welcome back?
by blackwolf-devil
Summary: When things seem to be going perfectly and peacefully.....it must be too good to be true. And just when you least expect it, everything comes crashing down into uncontrollable chaos! R


**A/N:** I have fallen in love with this anime that has everything from comedy to suspense. Very unique and interesting. So I thought about writing this Fanfic that I hope you all enjoy.

I don't know if I will continue or not....that really all depends on you and the reviews I receive.

**Chapter 1: Back**

* * *

"Kid!" Patty called in her hyper childish tone of voice as she skipped through the hallway of their large mansion and ultimately stopped in front of Death the Kid's bedroom door. After knocking twice, she grabbed the handle and opened it. "Kid-kun," she said again while popping her head into the room to see her Meister admiring his newly bought, perfectly symmetrical, painting.

"What is it Patty?" he asked, hesitantly pulling away from the beauty in front of him to look at the smaller of his two weapons.

Patty was standing with her back to the door frame as her hyper laugh filled the room while she rocked back and forth on her heals, pointing down the hall. "Someone came."

"Someone?" If it was any other person, they may have raised an eyebrow at wonder of who would visit during the night without any prior announcement. However, raising only one eyebrow would lead to a filthy and disgraceful unsymmetrical expression that would be unbefitting of the likes of Death. "Who is it?" he asked the blond as he walked out of his room with her following behind him, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Onee-chan (Onii-chan) opened the door, she just told me to tell you," she answered in her usual tone of voice, always happy and carefree.

"I see," he mused, thinking of different possibilities of who would be a guest at this time of day.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm coming," grumbled the taller of the two weapons, Liz, as she walked to the front door. A constant knocking that wouldn't pause for even a moment was coming from the large doors and were giving her a headache. 'What type of idiot comes this late and bothers everyone so badly? If it was an emergency, there are easier ways to go about informing us,' she thought both angry and annoyed as she reached the door and opened it.

"Finally!" the person on the opposite side said loudly and stepped into the building, passing Liz without barely even looking at her.

The blond's eye twitched as a man followed behind the uninvited guest while only giving her a nod. "Can we HELP you?" she asked as she turned to face them, an annoyed expression on her face.

"What are you? A maid? 'Cuz if you are then I'd love a glass of water-"

"I'm not a sticking maid!" Liz cut the sentence angrily. 'Who the hell does this bitch think she is?! Just barging into people's house and then insulting them!'

"Hikaru and I have traveled a long way, please don't pay us any attention," she told Liz without looking at her and walking away to another hallway, seemingly to where the kitchen should be. The man that was with her, most probably Hikaru, followed without a word.

"No, I will pay you attention you free-loader." Liz ran in front of them, blocking their way with her arms crossed. "The door's there, please lead yourself out," she said, nodding to the open door behind them. "There are many reasons why you shouldn't be here….not to mention what Kid would do if he saw you…"

"If I saw who?" The young shinigami's voice coming of the other side of the large entrance hall as he and Patty stepped in sight just in time to hear his name.

Liz instantly laughed nervously and started pushing the two drop-ins toward the door, smoke trailing behind them as they fought to resist.

"Kid, is that you?" the girl asked as she saw the black haired boy and then stepped away from Liz.

Shock painted itself on the faces of the 'twin' blond girls while a painful shock was present in every part of Death the Kid's body and face. The pain and anger merged with the shock could be due to the girl's looks or because he had a past unpleasant experience with her. Or perhaps even both.

No matter what it was though, no one would disagree that the lone fact of her standing not far from him would make the poor boy's eyes bleed. She was but half an inch taller than Liz with pitch black hair reaching her mid-back, the bangs on the left side of her face thicker than on the right. Three white streaks were present on three of her left bangs. The left part of her hair was left open while the other half was tied into three small ties and two small braids.

The golden eyed boy was already starting to feel more pain than he can handle at the uncanny sight. The girl wore clothes that looked similar to Death the kid's except the shinigami face was an earring on only her right ear and the jacket a little more open on the top. The shirt underneath was half light green and half yellow with the jacket being orange, the right sleeve folded up halfway and the left let down freely with only one pocket on the left side of the orange material. Her pants were a slightly darker green than the green of the shirt, the right pant folded slightly up and held up with a pin and the other completely straight. At the bottom were two sneakers, one orange and the other yellow.

Death the Kid was on the ground, trying hard to breath after seeing such a catastrophe. "Such horror…so filthy…you disgust me," he growled angry, looking up at her again just in time to see her laugh.

"You're no different than you always were, especially with those cute unsymmetrical white lines on your head," she pointed out with a chuckle at the end of the sentence, installing more pain into Death's face.

"BUT, you found yourself two young women…could it be that you have finally found yourself a weapon? And to think I was asked to find a perfect weapon for you…..but you found two on your own….but not death scythes….you embarrass me," she said with a sigh as she looked over Liz and then Patty, a disappointed look on her face.

"Why I-." Liz was getting mad and wanted to throw her fist into the ungrateful girl's face.

Patty laughed and tried to hold her sister back. "Who are you miss?" she asked through happy laughs.

"She's…" Death the kid started, seeming to have retrieved his composer and stood up, glaring at the new girl.

"Don't say it!" the raven haired girl said and clasped her hands over her ears.

"Death's Shadow," Kid concluded as if he never heard her.

"Nnnooo!" Dramatically, Death's Shadow golden eyes widened as she clasped her chest and fell to the ground in a pain very much like Kid's upon seeing unsymmetrical objects.

"Oh no," Hikaru, who stood silent the whole time, said with a sigh and walked over to the girl, patting her back slowly.

"Don't ever say that again. My name is Shadow," she gasped through pained breaths and then stood up again with the help of the male orange-head beside her, Hikaru. "Is this a way to welcome your dear sister?" she asked with a sad expression.

"SISTER?!" The question echoed throughout the entire city, everyone in the house having asked it at once except for the two siblings who seemed to already hate each other.

* * *

**  
A/N:** There's the end! Now before anyone says anything, please know that there is no romance in this other than between Soul and Maka. Shadow will only be in this story to annoy the crap out of everyone and provide us with extra comedy of how her presence can drive people insane. (maybe that's why Kid never mentioned her before :P)

Please click on the button under this and tell me ANYTHING. Mistakes, ideas, comments....I'm open to all. Look, it's begging you to click...it really is....so just have some mercy and do what it wants.


End file.
